This is a project to develop nursing faculty research, hence there are multiple specific studies conducted under its aegis, i.e.: 1. Do primigravid women who receive nursing home visits and antepartal clinic care have fewer and less severe complications of pregnancy than those who receive only clinic care? 2. A presumed predictor of child abuse. 3. Do selected techniques of early infant caretaker intervention promote infant competence, and detect infants at developmental delay risk, in infants of high social risk mothers? 4. The use of Bendectin to prevent/allay nausea/vomiting in early pregnancy, and pregnancy outcome. 5. Survey of diabetic-related needs/problems of diabetics living in metropolitan Richmond. 6. Is there a relationship between "feelings of depression" and diabetes mellitus? 7. Does secondary loneliness significantly impede the physical progress of persons hospitalized for physical disorders? 8. Attitudes of nursing service nurses toward nursing research. 9. Evaluation of a chemotherapy fact sheet. 10. Test of a teaching strategy for post myocardial infarct patients.